Kradam Beginnings
by GlamCass
Summary: Rated M for later chapters: When they meet there is an almost sudden attraction between the two men, but what will come of it. This is the story of how Kris Allen and Adam Lambert became simply Kradam. Bolded name indicates whose POV the chapter is from.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'_I can't believe I'm in Hollywood,' _Kris thought to himself, '_I can't believe I'm actually going to be on American Idol!'_

Kris had just arrived in Hollywood yesterday. He had never been in California before and he wanted to do some sight seeing before he had to report to Idol for his first day of Hollywood week. Mostly he was just walking up and down the streets taking snapshots of any- and everything, stopping into a few small shops along the way to grab some souvenirs. On the way back to the hotel he stopped in one last store to grab himself a new outfit.

Kris had never been a "fashion" guy, but he wanted to look decent for the judges and for the camera. He needed to look more "confident", so the judges told him during his auditions. Unfortunately Kris never had to look nice for anyone, and he was a country boy from Arkansas so blue jeans and flannels had always been his thing. While browsing the racks he would hold a shirt up to his chest and check himself out in the mirror or try on a pair of pants, only to find he couldn't find anything he liked.

There was another guy browsing the rack next to Kris. Kris couldn't help but feel like he had seen this guy somewhere before, but then again he resembled half the other men he had seen while walking around Hollywood. Except there was something different about him, something Kris didn't want to admit. Kris always knew he was bi-sexual but he tried to lie to himself and tell himself he wasn't. The truth is he could count on one hand the number of men he had ever been attracted to, and something about this man attracted him.

Kris walked around the rack trying to pay attention to the clothes but his eyes kept wandering off to the other man. He surveyed his hair, his beautiful deep blue eyes, tight leather pants, oh how they contoured to his…..

"Oh!", Kris slightly gasped as he saw the other man look up. He quickly grabbed the first shirt he could put his hand on and acted like he had been interested in it. The other man chuckled when he saw Kris grab a tight silky t-shirt that dipped low in the chest.

"Nice shirt," the other man said, " but I think it would look better on me actually." The other guy walked over to Kris and grabbed the shirt from him holding it up to himself. "Well what do you think? Would it look nice on me."

'_Yes, it would look fantastic on you.'_ Images of this man wearing that tight silky shirt flooded Kris' mind. "Huh, wha? Um, yeah I suppose" Kris babbled trying to shed the thoughts from his mind. Kris quickly looked away acting as if he were interested in another rack.

"Adam, my name is Adam, what's your name?", the other man said, following Kris to the other rack.

"Er, I'm Kris"

"Hi Kris", Adam said as he reached his arm right in front of Kris to grab a shirt off the rack. "Try this shirt, it would look good on you." Adam held the shirt up to Kris' chest and looked him over.

Kris could tell that Adam was flirting with him. '_I'm never going to see this guy again, it won't hurt to flirt back a little, right.'_

"You really think? Maybe I should try it on." Kris walked to the dressing room where Adam followed him. He walked into the stall and started taking his shirt off. Adam walked away and grabbed a pair of pants he thought would go well with the shirt and threw them over the top of the door.

"Here try these on too, I think they would look fabulous on you"

"Thanks Adam." Kris walked out a minute later. "So, how do I look?"

"Good enough to eat!", Adam exclaimed. Just as he had hoped the pants contoured Kris just right.

'_Oh, I see something good enough to eat.'_ Kris thought blushing and looked at the floor. "Thanks, I think."

"Just let me fix this here." Adam reached down and zipped Kris' zipper for him, moving in closer to Kris as he did so. "There, now your perfect." Adam was now standing about 3 inches from Kris' face. Kris could feel Adam's hot breath breathing down his face. Adam slowly went in to kiss Kris….

'_Wow he's so cute. I think he is going to kiss me. Wait! What am I doing? I'm married to a woman I cant do this'_

"Well thanks a lot, really," Kris said quickly pulling away, "I really like this," he said looking at himself in a mirror, he could see Adam standing behind him checking him out, " I really appreciate you helping," walking back into the dressing room to change back, "I've never been one to be stylish so thanks for the help."

"Huh? Oh, no problem Kris."

Kris walked out of the dressing room to see Adam still standing there. "Well I really have to go, I have an important meeting and I cant be late. Thanks again Adam, maybe I'll see you around"

"Bye Kris is was nice meeting you."

Kris walked up to the counter to pay for his clothes. Sweat beginning to bead from his forehead, his heart pounding. He could still feel Adam's eyes watching him the whole way up to cashier. _"Wow, I've never met a guy that hot before. Good thing I'll probably never see him again, I don't think I could resist myself again."_

He paid for his clothes and rushed off to his hotel room to get ready for Idol. Thanks to 'Adam' he would look great and hopefully sound great for the judges too.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam paid for the clothes he picked out and started out of the store to his hotel. '_What a shame I'll probably never see that guy Kris again, he was so cute. One more move and I would have totally had him.' _Adam thought to himself _'He wanted me I don't know why he even tried to resist,' _he chuckled from his own thoughts.

Adam made his way into his hotel and up to his room. Once inside he got ready to head down to Idol. Adam was still a little awestruck that he was going to be on Idol. He was so confident that he was going to be the next American Idol and nothing could possibly distract him from reaching his goal. The only problem was Adam couldn't get Kris off of his mind long enough to practice a whole song.

Finally getting his makeup done and his tight pants on, Adam started out the door to go to Idol.

**

After Adam was all signed in and settled he went to take a place in the auditorium to wait for his chance to sing. He was sure it was just his mind screwing with him but he was certain he had seen Kris amidst the other Idol hopefuls. Adam took a seat in the crowd of people and put his head down and tried to blank out his mind and get ready to perform. Adam was not usually a nervous person but today was different, he couldn't seem to concentrate and this was huge, he was going to be on Idol.

Adam barely noticed when someone sat right beside him. All he was focused on was getting in the zone. Soon enough he heard someone on the microphone giving instructions on how Hollywood Week would work. Adam looked up and the guy next to him glanced over. Adam immediately noticed who he was. It was Kris!

'_Oh my god, is fate on my side or what? Kris, that's Kris, the cute guy from earlier. I might actually get my shot after all'_

Kris saw Adam and looked away immediately blushing. Adam had a mischievous smile on his face. Kris was doing all he could to ignore Adam but he was just too damn cute. As soon as the man was done talking some of the contestants got up to prepare themselves for what was to come. Adam grabbed Kris by the hand and without any notice pulled him out of the auditorium and down a deserted hallway.

"What the…Adam," Kris tried to protest, "what the hell are you doing man?"

"Oh hush and come with me."

Kris looked around realizing he was alone in a deserted hallway with the man he thought looked like a god. His heart beat sped up at the sound of Adam's voice.

"KRIS! .. Hey those clothes do look great on you, didn't I tell ya? I had no clue you were here for Idol too."

"Uh, yeah," Kris managed to say. "I knew you looked familiar, I saw your audition on tv."

"You did? Well…?"

Kris was getting more comfortable since this was just casual conversation between two mature adults. "I might actually have some competition," they both laughed.

'_He's into me I know he is, should I try to kiss him again?'_ a million thoughts were running through Adam's mind.

"Hey look, about earlier," Kris started getting Adam's attention, "I um..I didn't want you to get the wrong impression."

"And what might you mean by that Kris?" Adam said moving forward a little causing Kris to back himself into the wall. Adam continued to inch his way slowly towards Kris.

'_He's so fucking cute, I've got him this time.'_

Kris was starting to fall into Adam's trance. He had begun to let himself go and was slowly easing himself towards Adam when…RING! Adam growled at Kris' phone as he pulled it out of his pocket.

'_O c'mon are you serious, a phone call now, just when he was about to kiss me?!'_

"It's .. my wife, its my wife," Kris barely stuttered, leaving Adam in a very serious state of shock. "Hey baby, no I'm not busy , just chatting with a new friend….Yeah…Adam…his name is Adam…yeah he's a cool guy, talented too I might have a run for my money…," Kris saw a smile ease it's way onto Adam's face, " k babe, I'll talk to you later….thanks…love you…bye."

'_HE'S MARRIED?! O fuck me.'_

Adam was still standing there in a complete state of shock. "Well damn, didn't see that coming."

"Uh…yeah," Kris said, shying away from Adam.

"I .. um .. We should probably get back, It's almost time for the first round," Adam swiftly walked away left confused by what had just happened to him, leaving Kris in the hallway alone.

'_Wow, I didn't think…I .. he's so cute…but he's not straight. Ugh why does there have to be an extremely hot guy here, that is all I need. Something to distract me. I really didn't expect him to be married…to a woman..wtf my gaydar is totally fucked up today." _a million thoughts ran through Adam's mind as he made his way back to the auditorium.

Kris stayed behind in the hallway for a minute to get all of this thoughts together. He wanted Adam, he wanted him bad, but he couldn't, he was married, to a woman, he cant go off and get involved with a guy. That didn't change the fact that he was extremely attracted to Adam…. Here's to a very complicated season on Idol. He hoped that someway or another he could just put these feelings aside and not think about Adam, but that would prove to be very hard.


	3. Chapter 3

OK o think this chapter is NOT good. It's late and I'm tired and after having to REWRITE this idk how into it I was. WELL!! I think the later chapters will get better cause I got passed the hard awkward stuff..I can get into the sex now!! Lol J

Reviews…EVEN IF YOU HATE IT PLEASE J

It was a little awkward between Adam and Kris after the "almost kissing" thing, but after about a day they both got over it. By the end of Hollywood week they had become pretty good friends. The problem was something about Adam made Kris want him as more than a friend.

Kris was laying on his bed in his hotel room thinking about everything that has happened in the last week. "_TOP 36!! I can't believe I made the semifinals. WOW this is so amazing. It's so crazy, maybe I really do have a shot at this after all. Except … Adam made it too. I'm happy as hell for him but god I can't concentrate when he is around. All I can ever think about is how amazing he is, and how gorgeous he looks. Yet somehow after just a few minutes with him I always feel so much more confident about my performances. I just need to try to think about him as JUST a friend. That is all he is anyways, just a friend," Kris told himself, " yeah just a friend. Plus what the hell am I doing thinking about a guy like this, I'm married to a woman. What am I thinking? Adam is amazing, but I have to tell myself..JUST A FRIEND!"_

_*KNOCK* _

"_HUH!? It's one am who could be knocking on my door at this time?"_

Kris opened the door and was surprised to see Adam standing in the hall.

"Hey Kris!! Whatr'ya doin!?" Adam said with much enthusiasm.

"Laying down. Why the hell are you so awake at one in the morning Adam? Sometimes I swear your not normal. C'mon in."

Adam laughed, " I can't sleep, I'm just so excited about being in the semi finals. This is just too crazy."

Kris immediately noticed that he felt slightly awkward being alone in his hotel room with Adam, with this perfect man that he was so attracted to.

"So uh, why did you come knocking on my door exactly."

"O yeah. I wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk with me, go grab something to eat. I'm starving."

"At one in the morning!? Yeah I'm sure you're not normal, but yeah I'll walk with you. Let me grab my jacket first."

Kris went to grab his jacket from the closet. "_O lord. What great timing this man has. Here I am trying NOT to think about how attracted I am to him, and he shows up in my hotel room in the middle of the night. Lord what am I going to wind up getting myself into."_

"K, lets go Adam."

Adam and Kris headed down the hallway and out the door and the whole time Kris couldn't stop sneaking peaks of Adam out of the corner of his eyes. He noticed Adam was dressed more casual tonight. Just a pair of blue jeans, a fitted tshirt, and a great leather jacket. He looked amazing, so natural without any makeup, just plain Adam. Kris found this side of Adam to be even hotter than the glamorous side of him.

"So Kris, how does it feel man!? I mean we are on fucking American Idol man. In the fucking top 36 out of thousands of people. WOW It's crazy isn't it."

"Crazy isn't the word Adam. I never in a million years thought I would get this far. I was so nervous, I really thought they were going to give me the boot."

"Really, why were you nervous. You have a hell of a voice for such a little dude," Adam laughed.

Kris started to blush.

"Semi finals are America votes, so you have your top 12 spot locked too. All the women in the world are going to vote for you, you're hot."

Kris looked up with a totally shy and surprised look on his face, "_Wait..What?! Did Adam just say I was hot!? What the hell does that make him then, he most definitely must be on fire then."_

"Well then Adam, in that case, we both have our top 12 spot locked in."

Adam looked at Kris and shot him the biggest smile.

"_His smile. God he is so charming. How in the hell am I supposed to resist this," _Kris thought to himself, _"I'm so going to get myself into trouble with this man."_

"Ah, here we go," Adam pointed out a small diner to Kris, "Shall we?" Adam said ushering Kris inside.

"We shall."

They slid into a small booth in the back of the diner. After they both told the waitress what they wanted, a hamburger and coke for Kris and Pancakes and OJ for Adam, they started talking about random stuff.

"So Kris, your married! Who is the lucky lady!?"

"_He wants to talk about Katy, as if I didn't feel guilty enough about falling for someone else, about falling for a GUY!"_

"Uh, her name is Katy."

"Well that was enthusiastic wasn't it, I want details babe. How did you guys meet?"

The waitress brought their food to the table and they both immediately dug in, hungry cause they had been too nervous to eat earlier.

"High school sweethearts, it was like love at first sight, ya kno? She is amazing."

"O your such a romantic," they both laughed as Adam batted his eyes.

"Well what about you, are you um, taken!?" Kris was very interested to know about Adam's love life.

"Kinda, I guess. Well I'm seeing this guy right now but I'm not sure he's really the one, maybe just a fling. I'm not in love with him."

Kris looked up totally interested in everything coming out of Adam's mouth. "_Did he just say 'he'? I mean I figured, but I thought maybe I just wanted to think that, wow, so he really is gay."_

"I see that look. Yes Kris, I Adam Lambert am Gay!" Adam laughed, "Was it really not obvious? Am I not wearing enough leather and eyeliner? Damn it I knew it, I promise I'll blast my Cher cd later."

Kris laughed, sort of relieved to find out Adam was actually gay, it didn't feel so weird to have a crush on him.

"No…I uh. Well I figured, I just wasn't sure ya kno." Kris defended his shocked expression.

"It's ok Kris, I get that a lot. You want to hear a funny story? At first, before that phone call from your wife, I thought that maybe you might have been gay too."

Kris faked a laugh. "What made you think that?"

"I don't know, I thought you were kind of, I don't know, into me?"

Kris felt something under the table. Adam's foot was slowly easing its way up Kris' leg. "_Holy shit, what is he doing?" _Kris could feel his arousal growing. Before letting his "body" get too much enjoyment out of Adam's touch he jumped up.

"Well I'm done. Totally full. We should probably get ourselves back to the hotel."

Adam had a purely mischievous smile on his face. He was satisfied that he was getting Kris to crack. Kris turned away from Adam, face red as can be.

"_I'm so stupid. I know there is no way I can resist him. Why am I even trying to act like I don't want him? He wants me too, I know he does. So what is the problem…..I'm married. FUCK!"_

They both sat a 10 down on the table on top of the check and they exited the diner. They were pretty much quiet the whole way back to the hotel until Adam broke the silence.

Throwing his arm around Kris' shoulder Adam said, "Sorry about that, I just, well never mind let's forget it. I'm glad I have a friend in this competition, and I'm glad it's you Kris."

"_That is it, I have no self control. Adam is mine for the taking."_

Right around the corner from the hotel Kris stopped. The street was clear, no one was anywhere around. Kris slowly walked towards Adam, backing him onto a building.

Staring straight into his eyes Kris said, "I can't take this Adam. I have no sense of self control when I'm around you. I don't know what it is you do to me but I can't get you off of my mind. All week you have been all I could think about. It's crazy, I know, it's only been one week, and I'm married anyways, I don't even know what I'm doing here…."

"O shut up and kiss me already Kris."

Adam grabbed Kris by the hips and pulled him in closer until their hips met. Kris couldn't help himself, it was like Adam's eyes were luring him in. He smashed his lips into Adam's as hard as he could.

"_Holy shit," _was the only thought Kris could put together.

Kris' whole body was pushed up against Adam's now. Adam was grinding himself into Kris as he grabbed the back of Kris' head pulling him into the kiss as much as humanly possible, causing Kris moaned into Adam's mouth. Adam teased Kris' lips with his tongue before entering and exploring all depths of his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. Finally Kris pulled away, still staring into Adam's eyes.

Kris knew he had just gotten himself into some deep shit, "_O MY GOD. Not only am I cheating on my wife, but I'm cheating on her with a man!"_

"I'll deal with the consequences when they get here, but Adam I can't be around you and control myself anymore."

"It's ok babe you don't have to. I've been trying to get ballsy enough to do that all week."

They both chuckled and Adam kissed Kris once more, though it was softer and sweeter this time.

"You uh, you sure you don't want me to help you take care of that?," Adam said teasingly, pointing down at Kris' growing hardness. Adam laughed and Kris blushed. How was he not supposed to be aroused after that kiss, after Adam ground his hips into his.

"I, uh, I think I'll be ok," Kris looked away but smiled thinking about how Adam could "take care of that" for him.

They started back to the hotel, smiling the whole way. Who knew what would happen next. What if one of them didn't make it to the finals, what if they get caught. Right now neither of them cared. Right now they just wanted to be with each other.

Kris made it back to his hotel room after dropping Adam off at his, being careful that no one saw the look he gave to him as he walked away. Matt was back in the room now, he had been hanging with a few other people before Kris left.

"Hey man," Matt said, "Whats goin on."

Kris headed for his luggage to grab some clothes.

"O nothing, just went to grab a bite to eat." Kris still had a smile branded on his face, "You need to get in there, I am going to take a shower." Kris said pointing at the bathroom door.

"No I'm good. What the hell are you so giddy looking about!?"

"Wha..uh nothing really, just excited is all, semi-finals ya know, It's a big thing," Kris chuckled to himself, "I'm tired, I'm going to shower then go to bed.,"

"Uh..yeah. I'm going to sleep too, goodnight.," Matt looked so confused, he knew there was something Kris wasn't mentioning.

Kris took a nice hot shower and thought about Adam. He was just too perfect for words, there were no words to describe Adam. He didn't know what it was about him, but he felt something between them, from the moment they first met in the store, that he had never felt about anyone else before.

"_I can't believe this. I honest to goodness don't care about anything else right now as much as I do Adam. I don't know how he did it, but he pulled me in, and I don't think I can, or want to walk away from him, for that matter."_

_Kris, well he "took care" of his little "arousal" problem. Then got out of the shower and went to sleep, only to dream about Adam, and what he hopes will come of their "relationship". _


	4. Chapter 4

**Adam woke up bright and early the next day so he could go see Kris. **_**I can't believe I won't see this guy for another 2 ½ months. Finally I snag myself a hot guy and not only is he married but he lived on the other side of the universe from me. **_

**Adam packed all his things from his hotel room and scurried along to Kris' room. When Adam knocked on the door Kris answered. His face turned bright red at the sight of Adam. **

"**Oh, hey Adam. I'm just packing my things. I have to be at the airport in 3 hours. Ugh, I hate flying."**

"**Yeah, I've already packed all my things. Hey where is your room mate, Matt is it?," Adam said as he sat on the edge of Kris' bed watching him throw his clothes into a luggage very untidily. **

"**Oh he is already gone, left about an hour ago," Kris replied, looking frantically around the room for something, "Damn where did I put my wallet?" Kris seemed very sidetracked with Adam in the room, watching his every move.**

_**His roommate is gone, thank god. Time for some last minute fun.**_

**Adam got off the bed and walked up behind Kris as he was hunched over going through a bag he had sitting on the dresser. **

"**Huh," Kris said, looking back noticing Adam was now right behind him.'**

**Adam placed his hands around Kris' hips and whispered into his ear, "I had fun last night, you know it's really a shame we won't see each other for another 2 ½ months. I know I've only known you for a week but I'm going to miss you. **

**Kris nearly fell over when he felt Adam's touch. He grabbed the dresser to hold his balance. Adam was driving him crazy. He could feel his warm breath on his neck, his soft touch on his hips. Adam's lips were slowly and softly making their way down Kris' neck, not quite touching him but leaving a trail of hot breath in their wake. Kris couldn't take it anymore. **

**Kris turned his head so that he was staring into Adam's eyes. Only about an inch from Adam's lips he could feel his breath on his own lips. "Then why don't we make the next couple hours memorable. I wouldn't want to go back to Arkansas and forget all about you."**

_**I think I might fall hard for this man.**_

**With that Adam had the biggest smile on his face. He closed the distance between their lips but only for a quick second. After one short but sensuous kiss Adam tightened his grip on Kris' hips and spun him around. Lifting him slightly off the ground he sat Kris on the dresser that was behind him.**

"**Now we are talking," Adam laughed.**

"**Well I don't want to talk so shut up and kiss me." and Adam obliged. **

**Adam crushed his lips into Kris' as hard as he could. As Kris teased Adam's lips with his tongue, Adam moaned into his mouth. Kris tangled his hands in Adam's long hair and pulled him in as hard as he could. Adam's hands were traveling all over Kris' thighs, and up to his chest, then through Kris' hair. Adam snickered into Kris' kiss as he bit his bottom lip, telling Kris he wanted in. Kris granted Adam's tongue access to the depths of his mouth. Their tongues were wrestling for dominance.**

**Adam moved his hands down Kris' back and down around his ass. Adam lifted Kris off the dresser and pulled his legs around his waist. They stayed like this only long enough for Adam to lie Kris down on the bed. Their lips parted and Adam stood hovering over Kris. **

'_**Wow**_**,' Adam thought, '**_**Just … wow.'**_

"**So what are you going to do now," Kris said with a smirk on his face, "Remember this memory has to last me almost 3 months." Kris leaned up and started to massage the inside of Adam's thigh. **

"**I'm going to make you remember me, that is what I'm going to do now."**

**Adam pushed Kris back down so that he was flat on the bed. Adam bent over Kris and slowly crawled on the bed to hover above Kris, leaving a trail of kisses all the way up his leg, to the inside of his thigh up his stomach, and all over his chest. Finally reaching his neck and his mouth. Adam teased Kris with a soft kiss before crushing their lips together, tangling their lips and tongues into a quest for dominance. **

**Adam's hands were now exploring what was under Kris' shirt. He pulled Kris' shirt over his head as Kris reached down to undo Adam's belt buckle. When he felt Kris fumbling with the belt buckle he pulled out of the kiss, slapping Kris' hands away. **

"**Not yet," Adam grinned. **

**With one swift movement Adam sat up and pulled his own shirt over his head. Kris sat up slightly to get a better view. His eyes were roaming over the beauty that was Adam's chest. His eyes followed the trail of freckles every which way over his chest. He reached up to touch Adam letting his hand roam all over, brushing Adam's abs, tracing some lines in his freckles, and over Adam's nipples. **

'_**Mmm, Fuck!," **_**was all Adam could think as he leaned his head backwards as Kris caressed his chest. **

**Adam now stood up once again so that his feet were on the floor. He undid his own belt buckle and slid his jeans down to the floor. As he tossed them aside he noticed Kris taking recognition of his long hard erection that was clearly visible yet hidden underneath his underwear.**

"**You want this," Adam said moving his hands over his own length, "well, babe, do you?"**

"**Yes please." Kris pleaded, "I want it all."**

**Adam stroked his, still hidden, hard length. **

"**Well I want yours first." Adam reached forward and undid Kris' pants and had them off and into the pile on the floor before Kris could protest.**

**Adam was now on his knees on the floor and Kris was on the edge of the bed. Adam let his hand roam all over Kris' growing erection, as his other hand made it's way down to his own hard length. Adam stroked Kris' cock through his underwear before finally pulling them off and throwing them into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Adam took the head of Kris' cock in his mouth and slowly bobbed it through his luscious lips. Kris' head rolled back and he moaned in ecstasy as Adam took his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. **

'_**Mmm god he tastes so good.'**_

**Adam stroked the bottom of Kris' cock as he took the rest of it in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the head of his cock licking up all of his dripping precum. Kris was now moaning loudly, digging his fingers into the bed and the back of Adam's head, pulling him down over his cock. **

"**Oh Adam baby, that feels wonderful but I think I'm going to cum any second now. O Adam, Adam"**

**Adam twisted his mouth over Kris' cock and teased it with his tongue trying to bring Kris to his climax. Just then Kris shot his salty juices into Adam's mouth. Adam stroked him until he was finished and then licked up all the mess and swallowed it like a pro. **

"**Mmm, you taste so good baby," Adam said pressing his mouth up against Kris' before pulling right away, " d'ya wanna taste me now?"**

"**Mmm Hmm," Kris moaned still biting his bottom lip.**

**Adam stood up and Kris grabbed his cock through his underwear. It was so big, he could feel it still growing with his touch. He inched his fingers down Adam's briefs and pulled them down exposing Adam's rock hard cock. Kris looked up at Adam with a look of amazement in his eyes.**

**Kris started by slowly stoking Adam's cock. Adam was moaning quietly and allowing his hands to roam over every reachable part of Kris' body. Spitting on his hand for lubrication Kris began to stroke harder, twisting his hand over and around Adam's cock, using his leaking precum as additional lubricant.**

"**Take it in your mouth babe, just a little at a time."**

**Kris looked up at Adam with a look of slight fear on his face. He had never sucked someone's cock before, and he didn't want to disappoint, not after Adam had just worked wonders.**

"**It's ok, just take it slow."**

**Kris' hands began to roam over Adam's thighs as he slowly took just the head of Adam's cock in his mouth.**

"**Mmm yeah babe, that's it. O yeah Kris."**

**Adam tangled his hands through Kris' hair and began to guide his mouth over his own cock, sending it further into Kris' mouth. Kris tried using his tongue to caress Adam's cock as he had done on his cock, and it must have worked because Adam's grip in Kris' hair tightened and he let out a loud moan. Adam let go of Kris' hair allowing his hands to roam over his own body. Kris trailed his tongue down Adam's shaft, using his hand to stroke him. He licked up every bit of precum he could, he never imagined Adam would taste so good in his mouth. **

**Kris looked up meeting Adam's piercing, but totally vulnerable eyes. Adam was close to his own climax. His moans grew louder as Kris took more and more of his cock into his mouth, drawing circles over the head with his tongue. **

**Adam grabbed Kris' head and held his mouth around his cock, "Here it comes, I'm going to explode."**

**Kris took Adam's cock in and out as fast as he could to provoke Adam's already brewing eruption. Just then Adam spilled his juices into Kris' mouth. Kris stroked his cock a few more times until Adam pulled him up to his face.**

"**How did you like that, how did I taste?" Adam said breathing down onto Kris' mouth, "Why don't you let me see how good I taste."**

**Kris pressed their lips together, leaning his whole body into Adam. When they finally pulled away from each other Adam let himself fall onto Kris' bed grabbing a pillow and putting it under his head. Kris laid on the bed right behind him. Kissing him once on the cheek then falling back into his own pillow. Neither of them said anything for a couple minutes. Adam turned around and sat staring at Kris as Kris lightly traced freckles on Adam's arm. **

'_**He really is something, I think I might just fall hard for this one.'**_

"**Shouldn't you be packing your clothes so you can make your plane in time, instead of drawing swirls in my freckles," Adam chuckled.**

**Adam turned over on his back and Kris laid his head on Adam's chest. "You have to give me a few minutes for my brain to start functioning after that baby."**

"**I can't believe I've only just met you, but it feels like I've known you for so much longer. I'm going to really miss you Kris. Three months is a long time. It's crazy I just met you, and now you have to leave me"**

"**Don't worry Adam. It's only three months I'll see you in the beginning of February."**

"**You are great you know that Kris? I've honestly never met a guy before, especially not a married 'straight' one," Adam laughed as he said "straight", "that I've connected with like this before. You are special."**

"**So are you babe," Kris reached his head up and kissed Adam as he pulled himself off the bed and started to put his clothes back on. "Well looks like this is this. I need to finish packing, and find that damn wallet."**

"**Uh, yeah I have to go to, my ride is supposed to pick me up in 20 minutes."**

**Adam and Kris both got dressed and attempted to make themselves appear that they had not just been all over each other in the bed. Kris walked over to the door with Adam.**

"**You have my number, call me, or text me whatever," Adam said with a look of desperation in his eyes.**

"**Of course, you too."**

**They exchanged one last kiss before Adam walked out of the door and through the hallways leaving Kris alone in his room, getting ready to head back to Arkansas for 3 months. **

'_**Three months, a married man ….. Three whole months! This is never going to work.' **_**Adam's thoughts trailed off, "**_**three..whole….months……..**_


End file.
